


it happened quiet

by a_b028



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Cheating, Dubious Morality, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Middle Ages, Mild Smut, No plot whatsoever, Post Mpreg, Unhealthy Relationships, ion even know what is this, pretty open fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b028/pseuds/a_b028
Summary: In the absence of his husband, he yearns.





	it happened quiet

**Author's Note:**

> i have a new surname but the same bullshit  
this is pretty experimental i guess? I wrote that bc I really like the topic of middle ages culture n norse mythology overally and I wanted to do something with it, no real plot just some internal conflict and drama  
title taken from Aurora's 'It Happened Quiet'

Kyungsoo is in the middle of carving a wood piece when a pair of strong, calloused hands grab his waist. For a second he thinks it’s his husband, but it would be impossible – there was no word that he and his men are back from their raid, so no, that cannot be Chanyeol.

“You smell great,” a voice behind his ear says, hands wandering lower, closer to his stomach, “Are you having another baby?”

He smacks those hands, “Hit ya head somewhere along the way Jongin?” he replies mindlessly, “I’m not done weaning the last one.”

“I’ve seen her toying around with a hen before I came in,” Jongin chuckles with his hands back on Kyungsoo hips and sways a little, “She’s been looking more and more like her mommy lately, tis’ a good thing.”

“A good thing indeed,” he smiles to himself, “Wouldn’t want anyone question why she ain’t looking like either mommy or daddy.”

“Aye, we wouldn’t.” Kyungsoo can feel other man’s smirk on his neck. He sighs and drops his head in the crook of Jongin’s shoulder, “Is there everything alright?”

Kyungsoo hums and leaves a small kiss on Jongin’s neck, “Everything is just fine,” he says. In fact, he does feel a little guilty right now – all the time, really – about the possibility that their youngest kid may not be Chanyeol’s. About the fact the fact that he is here, with Jongin the Blacksmith, while his husband, their chieftain, risks his life for the whole village while raiding and conquering unknown lands.

“I’ll pretend that I believe you,” Jongin turns him around and lifts him up to sit on the wooden counter, “You really do smell good.”

Kyungsoo opens his legs and brings his hands up to rest them on the Blacksmith’s shoulders, Jongin leans down for a kiss and Kyungsoo welcomes him, gladly. The kiss is soft and hot, full of passion – not that kind of passion that comes out of love or familiarity. He’d call it a needy passion, a need to keep someone close while to one you yearn for is away.

Kyungsoo moans and hooks his arms around Jongin’s neck as the other male gets closer, spreading his legs further apart with hands on the smaller male’s knees. The table is not very comfortable, but they don’t have enough time for bed hence his sons will be coming back soon from whatever task they busied themselves with.

Jongin peppers his necks in kisses and Kyungsoo pets his hair the way he knows the Blacksmith likes – in no time his skirts are hoisted up and the other male gets to the _destined place. _He is already wet by his own slick so Jongin has no trouble getting his finger inside; motion at which Kyungsoo _keens_.

It’s been weeks since Chanyeol left, and even more since they last shared a bed in that way.

Jongin works him over quickly and adds another – and then another finger. It’s easy. It’s natural. That’s for Kyungsoo’s body is built for.

The Blacksmith wastes no time and carefully enters him in one, smooth move – they both moan at the feeling – and starts moving. His thrusts are hard and there’s no finesse, no real emotion about them; just pure physical need. _This whole relationship is just one big physical need_, Kyungsoo thinks through his hazed mind.

He grips Jongin’s shoulders harder – hard enough to leave nail marks, of which the Blacksmith for sure will be proud of – and whines when Jongin stops and leaves him empty for a second; only to return in another, harsh thrust.

All can be heard in the room is the sound of skin slapping, grunts and occasional moans – he is all sweaty now, breathing heavily when Jongin drags him for a kiss and holds his knee in a tight, bruising grip and–

–and before Kyungsoo knows it, it’s over. And then the guilt strikes.

The Blacksmith noses at his cheek, “You really smell amazing – especially now,” he inhales, “They really should’ve married you to me, not him.”

“He is a chieftain’s son,” he hums and puts down his skirts, “And I wanted it. Now get off me.”

Jongin does, “Why so cold? Your _darling_ won’t be back for at least another few weeks – if he even comes back, y’know, many die during the raids–”

He rolls his eyes and wipes his sweaty brow, “I do love my husband, you realize that?” It’s kind of wrong for him to say that after he fucked with another man, but that’s the truth – he does love his husband, the father of his children and their chieftain.

“You have a weird way of showing your affection,” Jongin says through gritted teeth. Ah, that’s the sore spot for him and Kyngsoo knows it very well and uses it very often against him.

“We talked about it, Jongin,” he takes a step away but Jongin catches him by the arm, “And I told you to get off.”

“I just don’t understand why are you keeping up this charade,” he sneers, but loosens his grip.

“It takes two,” he replies and turns around, “Leave, please, my sons will be home soon.”

The Blacksmith eyes him, “Alright,” he steps closer and leaves a chaste kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips, “I hope the guilt will come to you at night, because apparently I’m forbidden from doing so. Greet the boys from me.”

Kyungsoo says nothing and watches him go – he knows Jongin words are true and the guilt will come during the loneliest hours of the day, when everything is quiet and covered in darkness and he is left with his thoughts and thoughts only.

He knows it’s unfair to all parties – especially Chanyeol – but the emptiness and boredom during his husband’s absence are sometimes too hard to overcome alone, and sometimes that’s what needs to happen so Kyungsoo won’t lose his mind.

It’s selfish and bad, but he likes to say that’s what keeps him sane.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very appreciated!!


End file.
